Given the unprecedented growth of the Internet and electronic commerce over the past two decades, virtually every business owner desires to establish a presence on the Internet, i.e., a “web presence” for their business. However, many business owners do not have easy, or regular, access to traditional computing systems or the Internet. This is particularly an issue in emerging economies, such as in India, China, and Africa, where a personal computer often represents a significant investment and where Internet access is often unavailable, particularly in relatively remote locations.
However, even in so called “developed” nations, many business owners do not wish to devote the time and/or money required to create a traditional website. This is particularly true for businesses that do not require the depth and detail of a traditional web-site to advertise their business.
In addition, many customers of businesses now access the internet through mobile devices that typically have smaller display screens, less memory space, less processing power, and therefore slower Internet access and download speeds, than traditional computing systems. As a result, many businesses do not need or desire a traditional in-depth web-site to target these mobile customers. In addition, many business owners themselves are now highly mobile and therefore do not regularly have access to a traditional computing system or the Internet, even though they may own a traditional computing system and/or already have an Internet Service Provider.
As a result of the situation described above, many business owners who desire an Internet or web presence for their businesses currently do not have the resources, capability, time, or need, or motivation, to create a traditional website. Consequently, these business owners currently lose a significant opportunity to advertise via the Internet. In addition, consumers are also denied the opportunity to find the products and services offered by these businesses that they desire.